


Mistletoe

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: LPMM, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Psyker's mistletoe decorating gets a bit out of hand.





	Mistletoe

Mastermind thought nothing of it when he saw the first mistletoe. He figured it was Psyker’s doing, because who else could it have been. He continued to think nothing of it when he found himself accidentally under it, the warrior grinning rather cheekily at him, fully expecting the scientist to pucker up. Mastermind simply rolled his eyes, leaned in, and placed a quick peck to the corner of Psyker’s mouth before strolling on.

What he failed to noticed as he walked away was the look of utter disappointment from Psyker, complete with a discontent outcry of, “What the hell was that!?”

–

When Mastermind exited his lab, preparing to journey for the kitchen for another round of coffee, he still didn’t think it was odd to see another mistletoe or two hanging around. It did make for nice decoration, after all.

But when he started to see one, two, three, and another … and was that another?

“Just how many fucking mistletoe—Oh, you,” And Mastermind stopped, turning to pointedly fix his annoyance on the one prankster behind it all, who just so happened to be strolling about casually.

Upon hearing the sudden exclamation, Psyker stopped walking, turning his head while a curious look etched onto his face. “Me?” That quickly changed into that of a look of feigned innocence, as he held his hands out in a shrug. “Whatever did I do?” He even had the nerve to sound innocent.

Patience thinning, Mastermind wordlessly gestured to all the mistletoe hanging around.

“Oh yeah,” Psyker purposely extended the syllables. He drawled out his words, as if it had just occurred to him that wow there really were numerous mistletoe peppered around the room, and house. An opened mouth smirk began to form on his lips, his teeth baring slightly, “Hey, Mastermind, play a game with me.”

“If it has anything to do with all of that mistletoe—”

The brawler interjected, “It’s simple. I find you under one, I kiss you. You find me, you kiss me.”

A roll of the eyes, one exasperated sigh, and Mastermind had to wonder. He really had to wonder because did the warrior really have to go about things in a roundabout way with games and jokes and pranks to ask for something most people could normally? Then again, the answer lied in the question—he was not most people and it was Psyker after all. Mastermind brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose at that thought, “Okay, the Lunatic Psyker doesn’t need a silly game of mistletoe to get kisses, so what’s the motive?”

Psyker brought a hand up to clutch at his chest, pretending to stagger as he held onto a wall, “You wound me so.”

“Haha,” Mastermind said dryly.

“No motive, just,” And Psyker glanced down and then looked up, a mischievous glint in his eye, “If you’re going to kiss me like earlier, it was a bit weak.” He whispered the last bit of his sentence in a hushed tone. “Thought I could show you how to really kiss with a bit of competitive fun.”

The researcher swore he saw red. “I know how to kiss just fine, in fact, I’ll show you—” And he clamped up, especially upon seeing that devilish smirk Psyker threw him.

“Good then. Show me, prove me wrong.” 

–

The first win went to Psyker.

Mastermind had already forgot about the game, thinking that maybe Psyker had been joking and was just trying to piss him off as usual. Damn, was he wrong.

He exited the kitchen with his coffee in hand. His grip on his mug weakened and he visibly paled when he saw Psyker approaching him with a sly smile and a sway in his steps. “W-wait,” He stammered as Psyker drew closer. “Redo,” He frantically glanced up, just to make sure the damned mistletoe was even there. “I didn’t even see that one—”

Psyker closed the distance between them, tilting Mastermind’s chin upwards as he leaned down. He placed the flat of his tongue against either corner of the other’s mouth which promptly shut Mastermind up, then Psyker nipped softly at his bottom lip, before firmly pressing his mouth to Mastermind’s. He mentally cheered his success as he felt Mastermind use his free hand to weakly grab Psyker’s arm. He took that as his cue to stop. “Nope,” Psyker smirked, pulling back. He swiped at his bottom lip, licking his thumb as he did so, “Coz I’m just gettin’ started.”

–

The second time was Mastermind’s win.

After Psyker had claimed the first victory, he hadn’t really saw much of Mastermind anymore. He hummed a tune to himself, smirking arrogantly at the thought of the researcher hiding away after the first encounter. It seemed so like him to do that. Oh well, though. Because if he wanted to hide, that was on him. He didn’t mind a little game of cat and mouse though.

He kept humming his tune, head tilted back, eyes closed, as pleased as he could be. He rounded the corner, and—“Oof!” He exclaimed, opening an eye in confusion. What the hell could he have just ran into?

But before he could ponder on that thought for much longer, he felt himself being pulled down and forward by two fistfuls of his shirt. Psyker tried to steady his balance, arms flailing as he was forcefully yanked down. Both eyes completely shot open, widened with shock upon seeing who it was. At first he was about to yell at Mastermind because  _what the hell was he doing?_  Then second, oh—then he felt a pair of lips meld with his with great force.

Psyker tried to mumble in protest, but his protests were cut short when he unexpectedly felt a tongue run over his lips. The gesture threw him off, and surprised him so much he didn’t even recognize the moan that reached his ears as his own. He tried to hide the moan by attempting to yell at Mastermind, but that too turned into a muffled groan of pleasure when he felt a tongue slip in his mouth, gently moving along the roof of his mouth. Psyker then whimpered loudly, eyes screwed shut as he tried to grab onto Mastermind for better balance.

Psyker, finally recovering from the surprise, had took it upon himself to finally respond back, but before he could do that a shuddering gasp left his lips as Mastermind distracted him with another swipe of his tongue against Psyker’s. The warrior all but moaned, and when he felt a loss of a contact, he gingerly opened his eyes in confusion.

Mastermind still had him by both fistfuls of his shirt, an upturned smirk on his face. When Psyker tried to reinitiate the kiss, Mastermind held up one hand in a halting motion, and used his other hand to none too gently push Psyker back, silently pointing up.

“Wah?” Psyker muttered with annoyance, thrown off guard again as he ever so slowly glanced up. Then he saw it.

Got damn mistletoe.

He scowled, realizing that had meant a point for Mastermind. And when he looked back to where Mastermind had been, the researcher was trailing off with a wave of his hand and a skip in his step.

–

After that kiss, it was practically like Mastermind had issued a silent challenge of his own, and Psyker had but one thing on his mind: hunting that damned scientist down to get back at him.

Speaking of which, there he was now.

Psyker rolled up his sleeves, placed both his hands on his hips, staring intently after the other with a glint to his eye. Mastermind was just casually strolling down the halls, still walking and just as pleased as Psyker had been earlier … Well, he’d have to change that. “Oi, Mastermind!” And he bolted after him.

Mastermind glanced over his shoulder and flinched when he saw Psyker running at him at full speed. The fact that the warrior was dashing at him like that was worrying in itself but, “Just what are you—” Before he even could properly finish the sentence, he regrettably glanced up and saw that he was somehow not too far from a mistletoe. Was Psyker planning to somehow get him under it? Either way, Mastermind didn’t want to stick around to find out. He promptly turned the other way and got the fuck out.

It certainly had turned into a game of cat and mouse now.

Mastermind dodging Psyker, Psyker nearly catching Mastermind. The researcher had backed up against a wall. When Psyker tried to throw his arms around him to capture him in a hug, the scientist swiftly ducked down and around. He then slipped to the side and fled before Psyker could retaliate.

The game of cat and mouse would come to an end though.

Mastermind had finally lost the annoying brawler trailing him. He decided to make sure by looking over his shoulder briefly. Pleased to see he was right, he figured that running wasn’t necessary any longer and that he should stop. Or at least, that had been the plan at the time. As he was trying to stop, his feet thought it would be a good idea to trip instead. He involuntarily closed his eyes, bracing for the fall, letting strings of curses fall from his mouth. But then he felt arms wrap around him—had something caught him? He still felt the fall but it was as if the blow had been lessen.

Did something just cushion his fall?

“Hey, there.”

Or someone.

Gradually, and with much regret, Mastermind slowly opened his eyes and held back a gasp of surprise when he came face to face with one brawler. Mastermind was laying on top of Psyker. Psyker was holding him close, the brawler’s hands at his waist. And since Psyker had taken most of the fall that left Mastermind practically straddling the warrior.  And because of their very embarrassing positions, he wanted to break away and run, but came to realize that Psyker still had a pretty strong hold on him. “Gee,” Mastermind mumbled, glancing away from the heated gaze Psyker was shooting him. “My hero.” He said sarcastically, hoping to cover up his embarrassment.

Psyker’s expression faltered briefly, but then he rested back, his features relaxing. He said nothing, choosing to just stare at the other above him.

With all the silent staring, Mastermind was beginning to feel a sense of dread swell up within him. “Don’t tell me—“ And his voice trailed off as he glanced up, very much shocked to find a mistletoe above them because how the fuck.

They had crashed and landed near a rather tall bookcase. But what really got at Mastermind’s nerves was that the idiot of a brawler really went all out about this damn game so much so that he had thought to hide a mistletoe concealed about these books on the shelves?

“C’mere.” Apparently so.

Mastermind began to sputter out protests but was yanked down by his tie, Psyker using the momentum to his advantage.

Psyker kept a hold on Mastermind’s tie as he drew out the kiss. It was short, but heated. Eventually, after a couple of exchanged moans, and much heavy panting, he pulled away but just barely, as he smirked up at a furiously blushing and breathless Mastermind. Seeing Mastermind so flustered, and that kiss from before lingering in the back of his mind—it just made Psyker want to ravish the man above him on the spot.

The scientist realized that smoldering look and hissed warningly, “Don’t you even.”

Except Psyker was too far gone, consumed with a newfound lust. He pulled Mastermind down by the tie again, but stopped Mastermind just before their lips could meet. His eyes traced hungrily over Mastermind’s features: staring at his lips and how colored they were now from the rough kissing, to his flushed cheeks which were lightly dusted with red, and finally glazed over eyes met heavy lidded ones that refused to meet Psyker’s gaze. He held this gaze as his free hand that was previously stationed at his waist moved to dance fingertips lightly across his sides then traced lines against his back, all the way to his ass, where he firmly grasped it.

The scientist’s body jerked forward in response,  his hips moving as well, causing a light friction as he accidently grinded against Psyker. Half-closed eyes flew open, a gasp tumbling from Mastermind’s lips. “I don’t remember this being a part of the rules.” He grounded out between gritted teeth. “Psyker,” He tried again warningly, though his voice lacked the firm tone it had earlier.

Psyker smiled innocently, as if to say  _what did I do?_  Mere seconds later, this smile morphed into a coy look that said he knew  _exactly_  what he did. A feral grin formed as if to indicate that he would do that and more—much, much more.

Mastermind picked up on this and blanched. While Psyker attempted to pull him back in, Mastermind reached for one of the lower shelves, snatching a book off and smashing it onto Psyker’s face with as much force as he could. When he felt the hold on his tie loosen, the scientist took off in a flash.

As Psyker lay there, book still on top of his face, he sighed heavily. That didn’t go according to plan at all.

Still, the third win definitely went to Psyker. 

–

Which was why Mastermind wanted nothing more to retreat to the safety of his lab. Fortunately, he made it to his lab with no problems. For added measures, he decided to dive back into his work and not leave until necessary. Necessity was defined by his last mug of coffee finally running out. A fidgety Mastermind realized that came too far early for his liking, but if he wanted to stay holed up until Psyker gave up, he would need more coffee. Warily, he poked his head outside of his door. When he glanced around, Mastermind was surprised to see that the halls were empty. He was even pleasantly surprised to see that the halls lacked the mistletoe they had before. He slowly inched out of his lab and waited.

Maybe this was his chance.

He decided not to question it and risk a berserker popping up before him. He made haste to the kitchen.

–

“Well, Mastermind?”

He had a feeling he should have just toughed it out in his lab like he’d planned.

“C’mon.” It was Psyker, with his arms crossed smugly over his chest. He was standing between Mastermind and the entrance to his lab. The only thing was that above the entrance way was a mistletoe that he was positive was not there before.

The researcher cursed his luck, making no move to budge. Instead, Mastermind glanced weakly to the floor, eyes darting up to meet the expectant brawler only to flick his eyes back down to a suddenly interesting spot on the floor. Mastermind jumped when he heard a sound akin to a frustrated growl leave Psyker’s lips.

“Come on,” Psyker pleaded, running his hands through his hair as his gaze fixed on the floor. “I just—I wanted—I just wanted you to kiss me like you mean it, like how I wanted you earlier. Like you want me, damn it!” When there was no response, Psyker felt a pang of fear when Mastermind had made no move or any form of response.

Just as the warrior was beginning to feel dejected, he felt a mug forced into his hands. “What—?” Before he could continue, his breath caught in his throat at what followed next. A sudden, but not intrusive, gentle touch sent him into silence. Mastermind had forced his coffee into his hands so that he, with a tender touch, could cup Psyker’s face in his hands. Mastermind had had his head tilted down but he resolved to look up and directly into Psyker’s eyes. Psyker felt his breath catch in his throat again as a look crossed between longing and affection flooded Mastermind’s features.

Mastermind continued to hold Psyker’s face in between his hands as a smile eased its way onto his face. He tilted his head slightly before leaning in.

Psyker was still stunned into silence and immobilization, especially when Mastermind placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, then moved to his other cheek, another kiss placed on the tip of his nose, then a gentle peck on the lips. Psyker felt himself finally draw in a breath of air.

Mastermind chuckled breathlessly as he looked into Psyker’s eyes once more. He then moved to lean, slowly, gradually, inch by inch towards Psyker. Just mere inches apart, Mastermind hesitated, to send one especially heated gaze Psyker’s way. Finally, he pressed his mouth against the warrior’s. When the other didn’t respond, Mastermind nipped at his lips, then tongue poking out slightly to lick at his mouth, asking for permission.

Something finally clicked in Psyker’s brain and he shyly responded, opening his mouth only to be overwhelmed with the feeling of Mastermind’s tongue eagerly and hungrily mapping out his mouth. Psyker felt his eyes screw shut with pleasure, whimpering into the kiss, trying to pull away.

Mastermind didn’t let him, only allowing the brawler to pull barely an inch away only for Mastermind to deliver swift opened mouthed kisses. The researcher’s hands moved to frantically run his hands through Psyker’s hair, his mouth finding its way back onto Psyker’s lips, tongue also forcing its way back into Psyker’s mouth.

As the one dominating the kiss, Mastermind held control for a few seconds more before pulling away, mouth partially agape as his mouth morphed into a tight lipped smile. He moved his hands back to cup at Psyker’s face, then rested his forehead against an out of breath brawler’s forehead.

All Psyker could do was keep his eyes shut, refusing to look Mastermind in the eyes. His chest was heaving with desperation for air as he bit at his bottom lip, cheeks heavily flushed.

Mastermind decided to speak up once he too caught his breath, “Did you mean like that?” Psyker could only bow his head in embarrassment against the other’s shoulder, to hide stained red checks, Mastermind simply chuckled in earnest as he loosely wrapped his arms around the other, “Merry Christmas.” 


End file.
